


Caught

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [16]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mako, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Mako gives into his curiosity and gets caught.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Caught

Mako was busy folding laundry when the idea struck him. He, Korra and Asami all took turns with the household chores, and it just happened to be his week for laundry. So there he was, folding a pair of Korra’s underwear: it was black and made of lace. If he remembered correctly, they’d been a gift from Asami on the Winter Solstice one year. A sudden curiosity filled his mind, as his fingers caressed the silky fabric.

“I mean, it’s not like they’d ever know.” He told himself. “And I’ll definitely wash it again.” Finally, he got up and quickly checked the apartment for his mates. The trio had recently downsized to a three bedroom apartment in Republic City, since they’d all agreed that the mansion was simply too much empty space for them. Once he was certain that he was home alone, he returned to their bedroom and closed the door for good measure.

A surge of nervous excitement filled him, as he began to get undressed. He hesitated for a moment, before picking up the lacy underwear and stepping into them. The material felt heavenly against his skin, as he slid them up his legs. Once they were on, his nervousness was replaced by pure arousal. Feeling suddenly emboldened, he dug around for one of Asami’s bras, choosing one that matched his underwear, and pulled it on. By the spirits, how do they do this? He thought, as he struggled to close the clasp behind his back.

Once it was on, he picked out a nice black dress that he’d helped Asami buy a few months ago. The CEO had worn it once, but hadn’t touched it since. He took a deep breath, before sliding it on. Surprisingly, the clothing fit his frame well, though it was slightly too long for his shorter body.

“Well isn’t this a surprise?” The sound of the voice nearly made Mako’s heart stop beating. Turning slowly, he spotted Asami standing in the doorway. Korra was standing just behind her. Both alphas wore looks of surprise and curiosity.

“Uh…” Mako replied, his brain struggling to come up with something to say. “Yeah, I can’t really explain this. Please don’t be mad, I’ll get these cleaned up before I put them away, and I promise that it won’t happen again.” He started to unzip and remove the dress, when Asami and Korra moved into the room and stopped him.

“Now why would you do that?” Korra asked, her voice dropping to a husky pur.

“True, you look pretty fucking hot right now.” Asami added. Mako felt his face heat up. “Why didn’t you tell us that you were curious about this? You know that we’d never judge you.”

“True.” Korra agreed, her hands smoothing out the wrinkles of the dress. Mako shivered under the touch. “We could probably find some things that would fit you better too.” She added, as her hands settled on Mako’s hips. Asami watched them with a hungry expression.

“Uh, well I just wasn’t sure how you’d react.” Mako admitted, feeling suddenly shy under the scrutiny of his alphas. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. “I certainly wasn’t expecting such a positive one though.”

“Oh please, you’re extremely sexy right now honey.” Asami cooed, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind his ear. “In fact, we can have a longer discussion about this later, but right now I just want to fuck you stupid.”

“I second that.” Korra replied, smirking playfully. Mako was suddenly lifted up over the Avatar’s shoulder and carried towards the bed.

“Well, if I had known that wearing your clothes would put in the mood, then I would’ve done it sooner!” He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing that popped into my head. Let me know if you’d like to see more of this trio, because they’re fun to write.
> 
> And as always, I’m open to suggestions for fics you’d like to see. They can be just for Korrasami if you don’t like this ship.


End file.
